50 Little Moments
by Skellingtonfan1
Summary: 50 sentences showing random moments in Team Phantom's lives. I got bored, so enjoy the fruits of my boredom labor. -old canon, may or not be included in Urban Phantasy-


**Yeah, just a bunch of sentences to show random scenes that I could never fit into a story. (I know everybody and their brother has done this, but now it's my turn!) ENJOY AND REVIEW LIKE CRAZY! **

1: Even though they were only five, Sam knew she and Danny would be together forever, although nothing prepared her for the look on Danny's face when she announced she was pregnant.

2: Even though Shane wasn't in any way related to them, the Fenton family thought of him as the brother they never had.

3: It always brought a smile to Maddie's face when she would catch the boys up on Saturday morning, eating cereal and watching cartoons.

4: Jazz always thought her family was weird, but a bathing suit with her father's face on it was going too far.

5: "You used magic to do your book report? CHEATER!" Tucker shouted.

6: Danny never thought he would be so lucky; standing in the Watchtower, looking over the expanse of space, while he and his team waited for a meeting with Superman.

7: Sam never saw the war coming, but the epic battle between Nebula and Jazz for Maid of Honor left her stunned for weeks.

8: Sam smiled as she threw another dart, hitting Robert Pattinson's poster right in the eye.

9: Tucker held his PDA close, the look in Nebula's eye giving him a feeling of foreboding.

10: Jazz didn't want to do it, but when Shane Silly-Stringed her from behind she just _had _to win the war.

11: The news that Shane's team had been shot down over the ocean sunk her heart, and for the first time in years Nebula Thorn cried until she was out of tears.

12: Even though Danny was across the country, he always found time to fly back home and visit Sam for date night.

13: Tucker smiled as he clicked the camera button on his PDA, catching Shane sleeping with his arm around Nebula, in _her _room, in _her _bed, was too good of blackmail to pass up.

14: Sam scanned the lunch room, spotting the new girl reading at an empty table; she found she never regretted the decision to go say hi.

15: Danny smiled as Sam snuggled into his chest, wrapping his arms around his sleeping girlfriend.

16: The girls facepalmed as they sat on the fence, their respective boyfriends fighting with lightsabers and clumps of paper.

17: Sam knew her parents would freak at the sight of their only daughter resting her head on Danny's bare chest, but she only smiled and enjoyed the moment.

18: Tucker smiled as he set up the tent, only 2 weeks to go until the new PDA 9000 came out!

19: Nebula had always planned to grow up, travel the world, and live life to the fullest; never did she think she would be a loving mother of three children.

20: "VANESSA CRANE! PUT THAT CAMERA UP AND LEAVE YOUR BROTHER ALONE!" Nathan broke the kiss with Naomi and glanced back to see a mop of curly blonde hair run down the hall, his blush lighting up his face a handsome cherry color.

21: Danny never admitted it to anyone, but he had a secret stash of chocolate coins under his bed.

22: Everybody held their breath as the news came out, a smile breaking on everyone's faces when it was confirmed that Shane's mother had been found.

23: Tucker and Danny never spent enough time alone, but when they did pizza and root beer became the best meals in the world.

24: Anna Marie found it was impossible to date when your older brother was known for his martial arts skills.

25: Sam was glad when Nebula moved to town, for once she could have a friend over and actually have an intellectual conversation without having to explain herself.

26: Sam stormed out the door, her parents attempt at getting her a "decent suitor" making her want to punch a wall.

27: Tucker received a sharp slap to the face when he almost told that Nebula had read the Harry Potter books, he had stupidly forgotten why she had hidden them in her closet.

28: The group posed for the camera, catching that rare moment in a teenager's life when everything was going the way they wanted.

29: Danny, Sam, and Tucker smiled as they watched the stars come out, for once they could enjoy their friendship without breaking off to go ghost hunting.

30: Nebula gripped her bouquet tightly, her eyes tearing up behind the black lace veil as she stepped closer to the altar.

31: The women watched as their children ran around the backyard, Sam sending Nebula a smirk saying "They grow up so fast."

32: Years after the failed attempt in Chicago, he would flex his wrist and stare at the scar for hours, trying to contemplate why he had done it.

33: Jeremy Manson cringed at the thought of Daniel Fenton marrying his daughter, but for once he wanted Sam to like him instead of yelling.

34: Paulina glared at the group, how dare they be laughing and smiling when she was so unhappy!

35: Once it occurred to Shane why Nebula blushed every time he spoke to her, he couldn't help but blush right back.

36: Danny sat in the sandbox, his toes digging into the sand, and his mind playing over the memories of a happy childhood.

37: Danny laughed as he raced home, the picture clutched in his hand, knowing Nebula would slaughter him for taking a picture of her in a dress.

38: Sam never forgot the night Danny told her he loved her, who would forget the night they realized who their soulmate was?

39: Nebula couldn't believe it when Shane proposed, but she could when she found out he had been saving for the ring since he was eighteen.

40: Sam had always liked the color black, or lavender, but lately she found she loved the color blue.

41: Shane's eyes met his mother's, the first time in ten years, making him smile and break into a run to hug her.

42: "Hello, my name is Jazz Fenton, and I-Smell like a purple back gorilla!- DANNY! QUIT IT!"

43: Sam could only watch as Nebula beat the boys with a spatula, yelling about how stupid they were for dying her boots bright pink.

44: Sam never forgot the day she first rebelled against her mother, wearing all black to school picture day.

45: "Sam? Are you watching...Disney Channel?"

46: Clockwork hid a smile as the Observants fumed, his involvement in Amity Park being the cause.

47: "I swear, nothing happened! We were just napping when the movie got boring, and then I wake up to see you guys, why don't you belie-There's lipstick on my face, isn't there?"

48: When Nebula first moved to town, Elliot decided to ask her out...they found him in a dumpster three blocks away.

49: After several energy drinks, Sam was forcefully locked in her room so she wouldn't hurt anybody.

50: Even as adults, Team Phantom remained the closest of friends, so much so that their children carried on the tradition.

**How cute. REVIEW! REVIEWERS GET COOKIES AND GALINI'S PIE! **


End file.
